Mark's Tale
by Ima Bear
Summary: Another Avian that escaped from the lab makes his own life worth something. action and kind of a romance I thought would be cool to post it M rated for a character death seventh chappie up.
1. How I met her

**A/N: Hey I decided to write this little story because it popped in my head and felt it needed to be written. It's not going to be a big ass story with like 30 chappies but it will be like 10 chappies long so RRE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JP's work**

It is cold out today. It might have something to do with the fact that it's November here in

Washington. I have been traveling for a couple hours now and it looked like it was about to

snow so Im going to have to stop. Im sorry, I am Mark. Im 17 years old, my hair is a crimson red

and so are my wings, my eyes are a light blue color. Oh Im sorry did I mention I have wings.

Yeah Im a mutant experiment that escaped from my dog cage back in South Carolina about three

years ago.

I looked down and saw my house that I had bought a couple years back. I landed and went

inside. I opened my bedroom door and plopped down on the bed. I layed awake for a couple

minutes and then drifted off to sleep. The next day I would start school.

1 day later

I got up and got on my clothes that I pulled from the closet. I had to put on clothes that

hid my wings completely because if I didn't someone could find out. I got my school bag and

caught the bus to school. I would ride the bus to school and then walk home.

God I hate the bus. One because it is so noisy especially to my ultra-sensitive hearing.

The next reason is because all the girls at my high school know me from last year and they are

all smitten by me. So the whole ride to school was littered by " Hi Mark, Nice to see you again."

The only sincere and non- flirty hello was from my best friend , Samantha. She was the

only person in the whole world that I could trust. She was the only one I could trust with my

secret.

I plopped down next to her and said, " Hey Sam how was your summer?" God she is

beautiful with her bright blue eyes and wavy brown hair that goes to her shoulders.

She looked up at me from her Ipod and said, " Oh nothing just went on a cruise with my

family. Did you travel to anywhere special? I mean cuz you obviously traveled I mean your

you." I wasn't listening to her completely, I was still trying to take in her beauty and with that I

remembered how we met.

Flashback:

It was a year ago when I had just moved in to my house her and her jackass boyfriend

were by a park bench not too far from my house. Her boyfriend was trying to strip her down so

that he could rape her and had his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand and started yelling at

the top of her lungs. I was flying overhead and saw this . Being the good guy that I am I swooped

down and knocked the guy off of her sending him flying into next Tuesday. She got up off the

bench and looked at me and my still outstretched wings. She thought I was an angel. She hugged

me and said over and over again " Thank You."

A couple weeks later she saw me in school and invited me over for dinner a week after

that I explained to her how I got my wings and from then on she was my best friend and I've

loved her ever since.

"Hello. Is anyone in there" I looked up and she was waving her hand in front of my face.

" Yeah sorry I was just thinking about how we met." I said knowing I could tell her the truth.

" Oh well that is a good story." She said on the verge of tears. She always cried when she

started to think of that story. We left it at that and waited for the bus to arrive at school.


	2. the not so smart decision

**A/N: Hey everyone I decided to put lots of fluffy Smark ( yea I know that sounds funny if you have a better pair-up name then tell me) in the next few chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the whole genetic bird kid idea**

Ch2

The Not so Smart Decision

1 month later

Me and Sam started going out about 2 weeks ago. I went over to her house and I had

dinner with her parents. They really like me mostly because I helped their daughter get away

from a rapist.

Sam and I got invited to a party, actually I got invited by a bunch of girls that probably

wanted to get me drunk and well you can fill in the blanks. I said I wouldn't go unless Sam

could go. So now were heading to the party.

" Mark I hope you know, you're not getting lucky tonight unless I say so." Sam said, she was

happy I had thought about her when I got asked to go to the party.

" Well Im prepared just incase." I said giving her a sexy smile and already knowing I was

absolutely going to get lucky tonight.

We arrived to the house the party was at. We walked in and got ourselves something to

drink. A guy obviously drunk walked over and started hitting on Sam. I wrapped my arm around

her waist and kissed her on the top of her head. The guy got the hint and staggered away.

After about four drinks for both me and Sam we started getting really drunk. We staggered out of

the house and into my car. I drove back to my house, thank god we were in the middle of

nowhere. When we got back to my house. Sam had wrapped herself around my waist and I was

walking to my bedroom.

" You're gonna get lucky tonight." she said in between kisses.

I patted my back pocket to get my wallet. It wasn't there.

" Damn!" she looked at me.

" What" she was getting pissed because I had stopped our love train.

" I don't have my protection"

" Whatever lets just do it anyway." who was I to argue with that.

Well Im going to spare you the details of our little lovefest. But when I woke up I had her

entwined in my arms, her legs were wrapped in mine. I had one wing over her. And her head

was next to my chest. And if that's not bad enough we were both butt naked.

I got up carefully untangling us so I wouldn't wake her. I guess it didn't work because she

got up and started panicking. " Oh god, did we really do all that last night?!" I just nodded. "

Please tell me you used protection!"

" Well I was gonna but I didn't have any and you just wanted to do it anyway." I spoke calmly

hoping she would calm down to. " Look you need to calm down, the chances of you getting

pregnant is so slim. And you're my first so you wont get any STDs. Were fine." she started to

calm down. Hopefully I was right. I mean that would be bad if she got pregnant. I guess we

would find out soon


	3. The DaTs

**A/N: Hey people I decided to write another chappie for this story because Im home sick and what else can I do. So RRE. Oh and one more thing I need baby names something out of the ordinary. **

**Claimer: I own pretty much everything in this story.**

Ch 3

The DATs

1 month later

Well today is the day. The day Sam takes the test that could change our lives forever. The

DATs, incase you don't know that's the Dumb Ass Test. Because Sam and I were total

dumbasses when we did what we did and now we were going to find out what our prize was.

Sam walked out of the bathroom crying. She sat next to me and said, "Im pregnant. What are we going

to do my parents aren't going to like this and we don't have enough money to raise a baby. What

the hell are we going to do?!" At this point she started breaking down and letting the tears fly.

" I don't know. I guess we'll tell your parents and hopefully they'll understand."

" Well what about when the baby is born. I think they're going to get a little upset when

our child is born with a pair of wings!" she started getting angry. "We're going to have to tell

them before it's born, or did you not think of that?!" she broke down again and started with

straight out weeping.

1 month later

Today is Thanksgiving and we got invited to Sam's parents house. Sam said this is the

perfect place to announce the big news. Great her whole family is going to be there which means

lots of big guys which will probably end up in me slammed against the ground with a rifle to my

head and some hick from her family saying, " Yau got my niece impregnated and yall think your

just gonna walk outta here." I chuckled aloud thinking about that. Sam who was sitting next to

me in the passengers seat asked, " What are you laughing about." she chuckled while talking to

me.

" Oh nothing. Im just deciding how fast I need to run to get out of the house after we tell

them the 'big news' so I don't get murdered " making air quotes when I said big news.

" You're not going to get murdered, maybe bruised and beaten up but none of them will

kill you." she said that as if she wasn't sure of herself.

We arrived at the house and everyone was so happy. Sam's dad came over, shook my

hand and welcomed me to the party. Sam's mom came over, "Is there anything you'd like to

drink Mark? If you want a little alcohol tonight, I promise I wont tell." She said already a little

tipsy.

" Nah Im good, I don't want to get drunk tonight. Trust me when I tell you this. If I got

drunk tonight I would probably die." I said with a chuckle knowing it was the truth.

" Suit yourself. Have fun." She started to stagger away before running into a wall.

Two hours later we were all gathered around the table and chowing into our food, most

people were missing their mouths. You see the only people that weren't drunk by this point were

everyone underage. Half way through the meal Sam stood up and tapped her glass three times.

Everyone looked up, " Everyone Mark and I have an announcement," she sounded so cheerful,

" Im pregnant." Oh god here we go.

"What!?!?!?" her dad looked like Pop Eye, I swear I could see steam come out of his ears

as he reached for the spinach( most likely he was reaching for the knife that it was by).

" Umm... Sam. Im going to go now." by this point I had gotten up and was starting to

back away to the door.

I was almost there when " GET HIM!!!" all the men in the room started jumping for me I

managed to get by them go back and grab Sam and run out the door I quickly unfurled my wings

once outside and flew away. Noone noticed. Thank god. I thought to myself maybe in the

morning they'll be more understanding.


	4. Broken Hearts and spirits

**A/N: Hey Im back, I know what your thinking, " Yay, Whoop, Whoop. He's Back!" Just Kidding but seriously here's the next chappie, and its just going to get better and better.**

Ch 4

The Morning After

1 day later

Well needless to say the next morning we went back to Sam's house, because they invited

us and probably want to apologize for trying to kill me. We left my house and got into my car,

"They better be in a good mood, because I really don't want to have to fly away and try again

later." I told Sam half jokingly, half serious. To tell you the truth I really wanted them to be

happy for us. On the other hand I really didn't care if they accepted us or not because either way

we were going to have this baby.

We arrived at the house about ten minutes before we went in, that's how nervous I was. I

had battled Erasers and stood on Mt. Everest without any climbing gear, but yes I was nervous.

We went in and Sam's mom came over and gave Sam and me a big hug, " Welcome to the

family Travis. I always knew you two belonged together and here we are." you could tell she

was extremely happy by the ringing in her voice.

"Yeah, well just happy you guys aren't trying to kill me anymore." I said with a dry laugh. To tell you the truth I

haven't seen Sam's dad yet. I wonder where he is.

" Sam's dad is out back. He wanted to see you, it'll really help if you see him now instead of waiting."Sam's

mom said still with that ring in her voice.

" I don't know if I should go see him right now..." Sam put up her hand to stop me.

" Don't worry he was probably just really drunk and was overreacting . Now go and make

mends so I don't have to worry about one of you killing each other." Sam told me before I had a

chance to chicken out. I went outside and saw her dad picking some kind of fruit from a tree. I

went over to him, " Hey, uhhh how you doing?"

" Good how are you and my daughter doing with my grandchild!" He yelled at me with

the last part of that sentence.

" Look, do you seriously think I meant to do this. And beside that at least it was me and

not some jerk-off that would leave her! Cuz' Im staying to see this thing through!" I yelled at

him.

" Well I hope you two have a place to live because Im kicking her out of the house." I

was angered by this and I stormed away and into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled Sam into the other room. " Sam your dad said he was

going to kick you out of the house."

"Well when he does I guess I'll just move in with you. Or is that a problem?" she didn't

sound worried at all.

" Well ok. But we have to share a room." I said as she giggled

" I think we can arrange something." she said still giggling a little bit.

We went to the table where Sam's mom had set up breakfast. Sam's dad was looking more angry than he did

last night. I sat on the opposite side of him thinking that if he wanted to get to me he had to go through the table

first.

" So, Mark how do you plan on raising our grandchild?" Sam's dad asked looking like he was trying to keep

his cool. " Because, Im not going to have my daughter living on the street."

"Oh don't worry. I have a nice little house a couple miles away. We'll be staying there, they're is enough room

for me and Sam, plus there is an extra room which we can make to the nursery." I explained to him but not

thinking sarcastically said "I mean, unless you had a place for us."

" Sam, you can't live here anymore, I don't think it's smart for you to live here. So what Im saying is you need to

move in with Mark." Sam's dad looked up from his plate and glared at me.

"How dare you. Our baby needs us and you're turning her away." Sam's mom slapped him and walked out of the

room.

We left soon after the slap, saying goodbye to Sam's mom. We went back to my house and got ready for school

tomorrow and what we would say to all our friends.


	5. The big fight scene

**A/N: I need a suggestion for next chappie. Im thinking about putting Max and the flock in the next chappie. That could affect the way I thought about making the story so review and tell me what you think. This is a democracy so vote and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MR ideas but I do own this story and pretty much everything in it.**

Ch 5

The big fight scene

The next day

We got into my car and drove to school, thinking of what we were gonna say to our

friends. I pulled into the parking lot and got one of the close spots, that I had my friend Rick

stand in for me.

" Hey, Mark why did you want me to stand in the close spot. You know these are

reserved for the seniors, you're gonna get into a fight. You'll probably win but.." he stopped as I

opened the door for Sam, you see he's a straight A student so he put two and two together and

figured it out. " Is Sam, you know?"

" Yes she's pregnant. Don't tell anyone until I've had a chance to tell the gang." I told

him while Sam and I walked away hand-in-hand.

" Got'cha" He told me as he turned and ran in the other direction.

Same day at lunch

Sam was sitting with me and my other three friends, Justin, Joe and Rick( who you

already know). Rick was chuckling to himself because he's the only one at the table, who is not

involved, that knows what's going on.

" What the fuck's so funny Rick?" Justin asked Rick while putting him in one of his

world famous headlocks, you see Justin is on the wrestling team.

" Nothing I just know a secret of Mark's and Im not supposed to tell you." Rick was

saying as soon as Justin let him go.

" Oooh, Mark has a secret. Spill it Mark, or I'll ask your gall, because she probably

knows. Doesn't she?" he had a big grin. He is a major gossip follower and he loves to spread it

too.

" Well, I wasn't going to tell you guys until after school, but, Sam is pregnant."

everyone's mouths dropped.

"C'mon we weren't going to tell them until we were with my friends too." Sam said a

little upset but not too much.

" Well, do you want to go tell them now. I'll go if you want."

" Wait, is it yours. Because you said you weren't going to have sex until you got too

college. And another thing why would you buy ten condoms if you weren't going to use them?"

Joe asked still a little bit in shock. Joe is kind of gay. He likes guys but he's still manly. We are

the only people, beside his family, that accept him. " I mean that's bull, how do you plan on

raising a kid, dude you weren't even raised yourself?"

" We'll be fine. It's not like were stupid, I know how to deal with kids." Sam said as if

she was offended by that.

2 months later

Well we were half-way through the school year, and almost half- way through Sam's

pregnancy. We're going to the Gynecologist today to see if the baby is healthy. " Hey Sam, Im

low on gas so were flying there."

" Oh yay I love flying. I just wish we could do it more often." she was so happy, partly

because of flying. The other part is because I did some research, it said that when a baby is born

it gets most of it's traits from its dad. So we came to the conclusion that our baby is going to

have wings.

" Well so do I , so were both happy."I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I picked up my keys and wallet from the table, and we walked outside. I will tell you

something if you ever see eighty fully morphed Erasers standing outside your house snarling

and snapping their jaws, let me know.**( A/N: I couldn't get through this story without a fight**

**scene so don't get too mad)**.

" Mark, you and your girlfriend can come easily and we won't hurt you that much. Or you

can fight and risk getting the baby and your girlfriend hurt badly." a female Eraser was yelling

into a loudspeaker.

" Mark what are those?" Sam asked sounding worried.

" I'll explain later. Right now we gotta go. I'll cut through them so you can get to the car

then I want you to haul ass and get out of here as fast as you can." I was whispering to her so the

bad guys wouldn't hear. I pulled Sam back into the house as fast I could and ran to the closet. I pulled eight sticks of dynamite, a couple of glass jars filled with a green liquid and an AK-47 out.

" Mark, what do you plan to do with those?!" Sam asked a little hysterical.

" I plan to blow the ones in front to bits and the leftover ones I'll throw this at. While Im

doing that you shoot them with this so you can get to the car. " I said holding up everything.

" Ok, the green liquid, what is it?" Sam said after she calmed down a little.

" It's my own substance, a mix of sulfuric acid and hydrochloric acid. This stuff, if

dropped on the ground, could make a hole far down enough to reach rocks that haven't seen the

sun for billions of years." I said proudly showing off my chemistry know- how.

" Great, just get me out of here!!!" Sam yelled at me.

" Mark and co, you have until the count of five to come out before we have to use aggressive force." The woman called again.

" You ready Sam?" She nodded and I gave her a kiss.

" 5 "

"4 "

" Go!!" I kicked the door down and threw a lit dynamite into the first line of Erasers

killing several and wounding others. I threw one of the jars with the green liquid at the charging

hellhounds, surprisingly killing all fifteen that ran towards us. Sam took this time to start firing

at the last ten that stood in front of the car. " Remember Sam if they catch me don't come back

just keep driving. Meet me at your parents house!" I threw three more lit dynamites at the crowd

killing twenty more. I saw Sam get into the car and drive like a maniac out of here as fast as possible. I turned and threw the last of the dynamites, which surprisingly only killed about

sixteen more. After that last few blew up there was only about twenty more left, counting the

one on the loud speaker. I jumped up and kicked one of the Erasers in the head and heard a

satisfying crack as he spun in the air taking out three others. I put my hands together and clubbed

one in the side of the head sending him flying.

There was only ten left at this point. All of which were injured, I wasn't doing too good

either though. One had managed to slice my arm with a knife making it so I couldn't even lift

that arm. Another managed to club my head, making me dizzy and unable to see straight. I knew

that I was going to be captured if this kept up. I unfurled my wings and flew as fast as I could. I

was flying crooked and losing altitude fast. Hopefully I would make it to Sam's parent's house. I

guess we'll find out.


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N: Hey this is my second chappie tonight. I know I didn't give you guys time to review and vote so Im just gonna put the flock in this story( better late than never). Im on a writing high tonight so I thought I should write another chapter tonight so enjoy. If sometime I don't write for a long time just know Im really sick right now and may need surgery.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR and co. I do own Travis and all others in the story up to this chappie.**

Same time as when we left off

I was losing blood and quickly. I needed to land soon. I landed in Sam's parent's

backyard, not caring if I was seen. I forced the sliding glass door open and fell in their kitchen. I

started blacking out when I saw Sam and her parents rush up to me. Oh shit I forgot to pull in

my wings.

" Oh my god!" Sam's mom gasped with her husband following her.

" Hey Mr. And Mrs. Jockley. Nice to see you. Sam reach into my pocket and take the note

out." It was getting hard to breathe and talk.

" It says Max and a number under it." she was both concerned and confused.

" Call her and tell her Jag said he needs her and tell her where we are. Tell them to

hurry." And with that I was out.

Sam's POV

I got up after Mark was out cold. I went for the phone.

" Sam what happened and how does Mark have wings." I put up my finger telling them to

hold on.

" Mark is, well for lack of another word, special." I explained while punching the

numbers in on the phone. It rang and rang and rang and then.

" Hello, Max speaking." a girl picked up.

" Yes, I have a message from Jag." that's all I could say before she interrupted.

" Is he ok, where is he? Tell me your location and we'll be there as soon as possible."

" He's doing really bad, he got attacked by what looked like a group of werewolves. Im

his girlfriend. We're in Washington, can you meet us at the county hospital?"

" You can't take him to the hospital. Meet us at the location your at now, where is it?"

She sounded extremely worried, almost as worried as me.

" Ok Im at 517 North Bentley Road it's a big yellow house. Please hurry." with that we

hung up.

" Samantha what is going on?!?" my dad yelled at me.

" Mark was part of a secret organization's experiments, they manipulated his DNA from

birth. Giving him wings and other bird parts, such as an air sack and an extra lung." I explained

to them what he was. They were in total shock. As I was telling them I started putting pressure

on Mark's wounds.

" Well ok, now what happened to him?" my mom was keeping her cool better than my

dad was .

" The people that 'made him' are trying to capture him again. Probably to run more tests

on him." My mom started crying and she looked at Mark with worried eyes. I explained the rest

of the story to them, about the werewolves, and the dynamite being thrown with the homemade

acid.

" If that's true then what do we do?" my dad asked finally jumping into the conversation

" We wait. He heals extremely fast about fifteen times faster than a normal person."

2 hours later

While we were waiting my dad had apologized like ten times to Mark, telling him the

baby needed him and that he was a jackass for not accepting him. There was six loud thuds on

the roof and then kids jumped off the roof and came in through the broken back door. " Where is

Jag?" The oldest girl asked.

" Are you Max?" I asked hoping that was her. Before she answered she looked down and

saw Mark on the couch.

"How long has he been out for?" she asked while feeling his pulse.

" Since I called you. But I put pressure on his wounds so he's still alive."

" Yeah, he better be alive. We didn't fly for two consecutive hours just to see my brother

die in front of us." Max said sarcastically. " Gazzy go get some towels and bring them to me,

Angel talk to him through his thoughts and help him wake up, Fang bring me the needle and

bag, Iggy and Nudge comfort the family and explain to them what's going on so they don't

interrupt it.

Max stuck a needle in her arm and filled up the medical IV bag. After she was done she

stuck a new needle into Mark and let the blood flow into him. "What did you just do? Is that

sanitary at all?" I started questioning them to see if they even knew what they were doing.

" I have to give him some of my blood. If you haven't realized this by now you're stupid,

Mark isn't exactly human! And yes I know what Im doing, he taught me how in case something

like this ever happened." Max yelled at me obviously because she cared about him as much as I

did. Ten minutes passed and nothing happened then suddenly his eyes burst open and he started

taking in big gulps of air.

Mark's POV

My eyes shot open and I started breathing in every gulp of air like it was going to be my

last. I looked up and saw my sister, her flock, Sam and her parents all staring at me. " So all this

for me?" everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Sam came over and gave me a huge hug

and kissed me on my forehead Max was next followed by Nudge and Angel and then Iggy and

Gazzy.

" I thought I lost you" Sam said after all the hugs.

" Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." after that was said I pulled the needle out of

my arm and sat up. " Did you get out of there ok, without any problems?" I asked Sam referring

to today's previous events.

"Yeah Im fine." With that said I drifted off to sleep. The next day we would be leaving

this place so hopefully I wouldn't be found again.


	7. The Betrayal

**A/N: Hey everyone Im getting a lot of hits but like no reviews so please RRE I need to thank someone who gave me a really good idea I had overlooked when writing the story in my notebook Green.Winged.Mistress thank you for bringing me to the realization that they all had to leave otherwise I probably would have left them there (.).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MR characters that orginated from the book series**

Ch 7

Moving Day

2 days later

We packed up everything and ordered a U-haul truck. Everything was looking good, Max and the flock decided to stay with us to see my baby being born, Mr. Jockley had decided that

him and his wife would come with us to my mom's house. They were going to buy a house not

too far from my mom's house.

" So Mark, your sure that no Erasers are going to attack us?" Mr. Jockley has been really

nice to me lately. I thought to myself if they do I'll be prepared.

" Yeah. Even if they do attack us I got three AK's, twelve sticks of dynamite, and

four viles of my special acid. And besides that Iggy and Gazzy are making more bombs." I

laughed at myself, why did I ever teach a blind kid and a eleven year old how to make bombs.

" You sound as if your not sure if they will attack or not. I mean your stocking up on

ammo even after you said they're not going to attack. Are you not telling us something?" wow

he's very good at coming to conclusions. But Im not going to tell him that I know for sure

they're coming back. Everyone in the flock knows but as for the regular people in our little

caravan, I wouldn't tell them 'til they needed to know.

" Hey Mark, are we leaving yet?" Sam asked while walking down the driveway with Max following close behind.

" Yeah, in fact tell everyone were ready to go." I said while putting the last piece of

furniture into the truck. I was so scared, one because now my pregnant girlfriend was at risk

along with my original flock, who I took care of up until I thought Max could take care of them

and made my way out. "Tell Iggy and Gazzy that all of the bombs better have a timer on them!"

I yelled up to Sam as she was walking back into the house.

" Hey Jag, why are the Erasers after you? When you left the flock they all thought you

were dead. Why did they just show up all of a sudden?" Angel asked coming down the driveway

with Nudge.

" Well, I think they heard about Sam being pregnant with my baby. I mean they probably

said, ' Yay, we can get an already mutant baby and save a test tube'." I told her and Nudge's

eyes lit up.

" Sam is pregnant? I had no idea, what is it a boy or a girl. I hope it's a boy so that it can

know what you know about being a boy. Because Sam could only teach it so much. But you

could teach it to fly and lots of other things too. If it's a girl can I name it, don't worry I won't

name it something stupid like Apple or what not." I put my hand over Nudge's mouth and she

stopped talking and walked away.

"So Jag, what do you plan on doing? They're always going to be after us, and you expect

to raise a kid and have a normal family?" Fang said coming up behind me.

" Well, I don't know what's going to happen. All I can do is look forward and hope for

the best, that's all any of us can do. The best thing to do is keep your head up high and never

look back." I told Fang trying to think positive.

" Whatever, stop being so much like a freaking hallmark card. Next your going to say

some cheesy line about how the Earth stops every time you breath." We both laughed at that and

Fang walked up to the front of the truck and got in the back seat while everyone else loaded up

into the van and other truck.

After ten minutes of everyone switching seats and getting situated, I stuck my hand out

the driver's side window and gave them the signal to move it out.

2 hours later

We were driving for two hours when we saw a car on the side of the highway and a guy

standing beside of it waving for us. We all pulled over to help the guy. I got out followed by

Sam's dad. " What's wrong?" I asked hoping he wasn't an Eraser in disguise.

" Oh well, I left my gas cap open from my last stop and now Im out of it. Do you happen

to have a jug of it?" the guy asked in his rough southern accent. He didn't look like a threat,

about 5'6, a little chunky, a red and blue plaid shirt and a brown cowboy hat with matching

boots.

" Yeah, I always keep one in my car just incase. How much do you need?" I asked while

pulling out a red gallon jug of diesel gas.

" Probably only about half of that. The next gas station is only about three miles away." I

handed him the jug and he started pouring it into the car. "How about I give you some money for

your trouble?"

" Nah, it's ok. Just if you see me later on and I need help, just return the favor." he

laughed, got back in his car and drove away.

I turned around and got back in the truck and started driving away. About ten minutes

later I looked at the gas gauge, it was almost dead empty. We just filled up an hour ago. " Hey

didn't we just fill up?" I asked Sam who was sitting next to me.

" Yeah, I remember because that was when I felt the baby kick. Why?" I grabbed the

radio that I bought so all three cars could communicate. " We got a problem. Were on dead

empty. How about you guys?"

After a moments pause, "Yeah that's weird were empty too. How about you hun." Sam's

dad said.

" Yeah us too. How did we all lose our gas all at the same time?" I started thinking.

" It was the guy we helped. He had to be working with the bad guys. Everyone get armed

because as soon as we stop, I'd bet all my money there is going to be a battle, everyone that's

human load up on ammo, everyone else get ready for a fight. Sam take the wheel." I reached

over and opened the glove compartment, inside there was a big red button. I pressed and I heard

a mechanical sound going through the back of the truck to the top of it.

I climbed out of the truck through the still moving car window, I climbed on top and

mounted the turret I had installed on the truck incase this happened. It's a damn good thing I

installed it because if I hadn't there would have been no way of getting out of there alive,

because as soon as I got on it, what looked like 300 flying Erasers started swooping down in an

attempt to get at the moving caravan. " Everyone now!!" I yelled and started pumping round

after round of hot led into the Eraser's hide.

After taking out about 200 Erasers the turret ran out of bullets. Seeing this the Erasers

started coming down in bigger numbers, " The turret's out! Erasers Charge!!" The girl Eraser

that I saw at my house yelled at all the Erasers. Right then the caravan stopped, from no more

gas, and everyone got out. Sam and her parents started taking out Erasers left and right with the

AK's rounds. I threw two dynamites with short lit fuses into a crowd of flying erasers, one of

them got caught but blew up in the Eraser's hand before it could be thrown back killing about

fifteen Erasers.

A big mob of Erasers grabbed Max and the rest of her flock. Two more grabbed Sam and three came and grabbed me. The flock got thrown into a helicopter while me and Sam got put on the ground with our hands and knees on the ground so we could face the female eraser that was obviously their leader.

"So Jag, or should I call you Mark, why didn't you tell us yourself that your girlfriend was

pregnant? It would have saved your little sweetheart a lot of trouble, because then she wouldn't

have had to learn the truth about her dad." I looked at Mr. Jockley who was holding an AK to his

wife and had an evil grin where his mouth should be, "You see Mr. Jockley is a white coat. He

never meant to get his family into this, but when you came into his daughter's life he had to let

you get her knocked up so you could save the white coats a load of trouble by making a baby for

them.And then he kicked her out of the house so we could find out where you lived. You see

Mark, you saved the white coats a lot of trouble by doing this." One of the erasers clubbed me in

the head and I blacked out. I hope they don't hurt Sam, the baby, and the flock. Forget me I'll

gladly die for everyone else just not now, now they need me.


	8. The next step of the rest of my life

**A/N: I know what your thinking I turned this story from a total romance into a gut churning adventure. But I didn't like the whole me writing about something that happens everyday. So I had to spice it up a little and that's why were here now. Aside from that I was running out of normal things for them to do. And just to give a shout out to my friend that Im making read this story. Hey Ryan -shakes hand in air furiously-**

**ps: this is the last chappie in this story. look out for the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR characters and other things that originated in the series of books.**

Ch. 8

The reason Im called Jag

The next day

I woke up in an all white room, there was a computer in the corner and a lamp on a small

table by a queen sized bed. On the bed Sam was crying into a pillow. I got up and walked over to

her, " What's wrong?"

" Where are we, they keep saying were at some kind of school and that we'll be out of

here soon if we cooperate? What are we supposed to do?" wow she hit all the perfect questions

right on the head.

" This place is the School, remember I told you this is where they made me what I am?

They're probably going to try to make me do what they made me for, and they're going to use

you and everyone else to get me to do it." I explained to her while getting my memory back.

" What did they make you for?" she asked both sad and confused at the same time.

" They made me to be a super soldier. I am able to withstand all kinds of poisoning and

can take extreme amounts of damage. They taught me everything I know about chemical warfare

and make-shift bombs and every other form of weaponry I know about. But they taught me too

much, I escaped, taking Max and the flock with me. We traveled together for a year, then they

got captured by the Erasers again. Before I could go and get them, my dad said they were safe,

and to never be seen again." I stopped so Sam could take this in.

"So, they brought you back so you could like, win a war for them, or something like

that?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Exactly, I am supposed to turn the tide of a war that no one knows about." I stopped so

she could think.

" How does no one know about it?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

" It's the second Cold War. The soviets started it up again a couple years ago and now

they're threatening to bring they're struggle public." I said as the door behind me opened.

" Experiment 23118, you're wanted in the conference room." A regular old security guard

said while holding a rifle.

" Im coming. Sam remember just keep your spirits up and I'll be back for you asap." I

kissed her forehead and walked out the door. I followed the guard down the hall past several

rooms filled with operating equipment.

We stopped outside a door with a large metal sign on the door that read, 'Conference

Room, doughnuts on Wednesdays', "So where are my doughnuts?" I asked to the guard while

sitting down in front of a white-coat and two guards.

" Hello Jag, nice to meet you. My name is Troy, have you been alright in your room?"

one of the white-coats asked while handing me a cup of a brown sticky liquid. " Oh don't worry,

it's soda, Cola to be precise."

I drank the soda, " So lemme guess you guys are going to tell me to fight in this war or

else you kill my family, right?" they all looked at me not saying a word. " AM I RIGHT!?!?" I

saw one of the guards wave a stun gun at me.

" That is why we made you. We are going to offer you a chance to get your family out of

here without any tests or experiments." I rolled my eyes. " We need you to stop this war before

they detonate the nuke." my eyes widened.

" Nuke? The soviets made one? What about them going public, I thought they weren't

going to take any action until then?" I asked a little in shock.

" They did go public, as of two hours before we got you. That is why we need you now

more than ever." I sat back in my chair and put my hands behind my head and smiled. " What is

so funny?"

" Just now the cards are in my hands and I have the choice to do whatever the flying fuck

I feel like. You guys are in no bargaining position anymore. I am going to help save the world,

but under one condition." They all got the idea because the guard unlocked my handcuffs and

put down his weapons. " I want my family, including the flock, to be out of here at the same

time I go off for training. Second, I want a laptop with a camera so I can talk to my family

whenever I feel like. And last, you guys will leave my family and me alone after this is all over.

Got it?" They all nodded.

"You are already recruited in the army. You leave tomorrow, we'll let you say goodbye to

everyone." I got up and walked out the door not even looking back to see if my guard was

following. I was a free man after I won the war. If I win the war, if not then it's all over.

The next day

" Oh Jag, we'll miss you, Don't forget to write or email or call. Just do something

because we love you and if you leave us hanging then what are we supposed to do." that was the

shortest thing I ever heard Nudge say. Angel gave me a hug and left it at that.

Sam came over and gave me a kiss. "Be safe, I need you to help me take care of the baby,

and I love you." I kissed her back.

" Heroes can't die, remember? Plus, I gotta see my baby fly, even if it's just for a

second." She moved out of the way so Max could come through.

She gave me a big hug and said, " See you when you get back, big bro. Remember, fight

dirty." I chuckled.

" Dude if you die then who the heck is going to teach the baby to build bombs or make

extreme acids? It's not going to be me, Sam said if I did she would blow me up with it."

Fang didn't say anything, he just stood there and gave me a look that said, You better be

careful. I nodded and walked to the terminal where my recruiter was.

" So private... Jockley? Is that a real name?" I nodded " Whatever. Just hurry up and get

on the plane." He was a nice guy, about an inch shorter than me with a small little moustache,

Sgt. Johnson I think his name was.

I waved goodbye to my family and got on the plane. The next time I saw them could be at

our funerals or it could be the day that I am a hero and the world openly recognizes us Avians

for what we really are. This is the next step of the rest of my life. All I could think about is that I

had to get this done so my baby could live a happy life.


	9. important an must read

Hey everyone, I know I haven't posted in a while and this is an author's note so it doesn't count and just upsets everyone. I haven't posted because I was waiting for reviews and frankly I haven't been getting any so here is the thing no reviews no more chapters. I hate to do this to you but how hard is it to make a review. All I want is a total of 25 reviews give me that and you get another chapter.


	10. sequel

**A/N: Hello everyone. To those of you who have been faithful readers to this story and my other story, The Strange Newcomer, I just wanted to tell you that** **appreciate all the reviews I've been getting lately. I was going to write more chapters for this story but I had a better idea. I thought it would be interesting to make two sequels. The first one is going to start off with Mark at war and then the rest is going to be set with him at home doing normal stuff. Here is a teaser for the sequel. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0100 Turkey Standard Time

Abandoned Turkey Prison Camp

I ran into the prison, rifle slung around my shoulder, I was doing recon so I was stuck using my knife until I found out just how outnumbered I was . I was used to being outnumbered. In fact I kind of liked it, it proved to be a challenge a lot of the time. I got to the corner of the wall and peeked behind it, sure enough there was fifteen heavily armed guards surrounding my sarge. Lucky for me almost all of them were asleep. I went back a little ways to make sure I was out of ear shot and took my radio off my belt, "I've located the target, there's a pack of sleeping wolves around him though. Awaiting orders." It was funny talking about wolves and not meaning erasers.

"Hummingbird, get the sarge out of there and eliminate all hostels. Pick up is at 0200. See ya there." I put my knife in my pocket and got out my rifle. I ran around the corner and found the sleepers on full alert.

The first one to notice me wasn't alive long enough to blink a second time. I shot him in the head and blasted the next three guys with ease. "Cmon this is just too easy. Are you guys going to actually fight back?" By the time I finished that sentence they were all lying on the floor. I walked over to the sarge and untaped his mouth. Besides the multiple bruises, he looked fine. "You okay sarge?" he stood up and stretched a bit.

"Yeah, god what took you so long? You walk here?" If you haven't guessed everyone in my squad knows about me and my wings. They don't know about the flock but they keep asking if there are more like me.

"Well, I had to be careful. Maybe if you hadn't gotten kidnaped this wouldn't have happened." We walked outside and I saw the chopper coming around the mountains. I've been here now for two months. Im due to leave soon. I get to go home because Sam is almost ready to deliver. I heard that Itex has been planning something again. I don't care as long as it doesn't have to do with my family.


End file.
